Games
by textbooknarcissism
Summary: Tony is bored, so he asks Pepper to play Wii with him. Movieverse, One-Shot.


"Pepper, I'm bored," Tony complained as he aimlessly switched the channels on the TV with the remote.

Pepper sighed and didn't look up from her laptop. Tony Stark could be doing a billion things right now, but instead he chose to sit across from her and complain like a five year old about how bored he was.

"Go work on the Hot Rod."

"I did that yesterday."

"You do it every day."

"Not today."

"Go work on updates for the suit," Pepper took a turn to look at his expression, and almost laughed. He was nearly pouting.

Tony didn't respond to her comment, but he looked towards the pile of cords that were underneath where the flatscreen TV hung. He stood up and walked over to them and grabbed two white controllers. He turned to face Pepper.

"Pepper, play Wii with me."

"If that is your codeword for some type of sick, sexual game, then-"

"No, no, seriously. The video game. Nintendo Wii. Play with me," Tony smiled and tossed her a Wii remote, which she barely caught in her fingertips.

Pepper just stared at him. Never before in either of their lives had he asked her to play a video game with him, he barely even played them himself. He only owned every gaming system in existence because he was Tony Stark, he owned everything. It wasn't like he actually used every single thing he owned.

"No, Tony, I'm busy," Pepper gestured to the laptop screen in front of her, and put the Wii remote down on the couch beside her.

"Pfft," Tony said as he walked behind Pepper, and looked over her shoulder at the screen. "Holy shit, Potts," He took a step back. "iCalendar shouldn't be that colorful. Could give someone a seizure."

Pepper scoffed and gave him a playful smack, as she closed her laptop and set it down on the coffee table. She stood up to face Tony and put her hand on her hip.

"If I play one game - one game, Tony - with you, will you leave me alone so I can get some work done?"

Tony grinned and nodded, as he tipped back and forth on his heels.

"But I get to pick the game," Pepper warned, as she strode over to a large cabinet where Tony kept all his video games. Of course, Tony owned more video games than could be found in the nearest gaming store. She started at the top of the cabinet, and trailed her eyes down through the white Wii game cases, until a red one caught her eye. She reached up and pulled the game down from the shelf, to discover that the title was New Super Mario Bros: Wii. Pepper smiled and held the game out to Tony.

"This is what we're playing."

Tony stuck his tongue out but didn't object to her choice as he walked over to the Wii and put the game in. "A Mario fan at heart, are we?"

Pepper just shrugged and sat down on the couch, pulling the Wii remote strap around her wrist and tightening it. Tony turned away from the Wii and laughed when he saw that Pepper had put the wrist strap on.

"You actually do that? Nobody uses the wrist strap, it's not like anything could happen," Tony snorted.

And just as Tony faced back toward the TV, he swung his arm up, the Wii remote left his hand and smashed into the TV; bouncing back and hitting him in the face. Tony fell backwards onto the floor, holding his hand to his face, as his TV fell to pieces on the ground.

"Tony!" Pepper gasped as she jumped up and ran to him, as he lay on the ground holding his face and groaning in pain. She tried to move his hand out of the way so she could see if any damage had been done, but she remembered something about swelling she learned when she took that Med course when she started working for Tony. After about her first week of being his assistant, Pepper realized that he got hurt more often than the average person, - in the most ridiculous ways, might she add - so she might as well know how to help him.

Pepper got up from the ground and rushed to Tony's kitchen, the Wii remote swinging off her wrist. She opened his freezer and pulled out a pack of ice, pausing to rip the Wii remote off and set it down on the counter. She ran back to the living room to discover that Tony had lifted himself off the ground and onto the couch, and was still holding his hand on the right side of his face.

"I thought you said nothing could happen if you didn't use the wrist strap," Pepper murmured as she bent down in front of him, moved his hand, and placed the ice pack over his eye gingerly. Tony gave her a lopsided smile and shrugged. This was exactly what Pepper meant when she said that he got his injuries in absolutely ridiculous ways - People would assume that he got his injuries in battle, but they had no idea.

Pepper sat beside Tony, as Dummy beeped and began cleaning up the mess of what used to be the TV. Tony removed the ice pack from his increasingly black eye, and simply looked at Pepper as he broke the silence.

"... Wanna play the _Iron Man_ video game?"

...

**A/N: Uh, because we all know Tony Stark would do this? Haha. **


End file.
